minecraftbrownbearfandomcom-20200213-history
Brown Bear - Official Minecraft Wiki
=Brown Bear= Brown Bears - the fish hunter. Normally as originally brown texture tone, is the origin brownish cute animaBrown Bears are the original form of the snowy covered fur, the polar bear, which are also neutral hide * * Spawning Brown Bears are seen in Roofed forests, Rivers and in the extreme hills Biome. In Roofed forests, Brown bears spawn in groups of up to two. In the Rivers, brown bears spawn in groups of up to five in certain area where some water is around, In the extreme hills, brown bears will always spawn in groups of 3. However, some of these brown bears will be spawned as their cubs. Drops when killed, Brown bears have a 100% percent chance to drop 0-3 raw beef, they also have 50% chance to drop a piece of raw fish, the number of a piece of raw fish being dropped is increased by 2 by each level of looting enchantment. Very rarely, Brown bears have 10% chance to drop raw mutton upon death. Unlike Polar bears, if a brown bear is killed while on fire, it will drop the food cooked instead of raw. Killing a baby brown bear will result it to drop only 2 experience and it wont drop any food. Behavior Brown bears can exist in a passive, neutral, or hostile state.The cubs are passive; adults are neutral, but they will become hostile if attacked. They will also become hostile towards you if you get too close to their cubs. If a cub is attacked, all adults within a 41×21×41 cuboid will become hostile towards the attacker, regardless of difficulty (although in peaceful difficulty, their attacks will do zero damage to players). Attacking an adult who is within a 16×8×16 cuboid of a cub will also provoke other adults within a 21×21×21 cuboid of the attacked adult. Polar bears can be accidentally provoked by other mobs. Brown Bears attack by sprinting to the player, by pushing their legs and their body to the limits, while performing a low jump and strike at the player. Just like the polar bears, their cubs growth cannot be sped up. When not being provoked by a player. If a bear who spent time sprinting to hunt down a player or any other mob, if a brown bear is feeling hungry, the bear will find the closest river in the location, and it will walk towards the water, to try and catch some fish for food, while doing so, the bear will make sounds of grabbing a fish with his hand or his mouth and it will instantly eat it. Sometimes the brown bear will catch the fish and offer it to its cub, which is probably hungry too. The Bear catching of the bear is faster than a player using a fishing rod, even if the enchantment is lure III. If a player provokes the bear while its hunting for fish, that bear will sprint a bit faster and a more aggressive way than usual to kill the player. If a uses a lead to pull a brown bear, the bear will be slowly pushed, as it is very heavy and has lot of weight. For a bear to be originally pulled just like other mobs, the player has to sprint to be able to pull the bear. If the player uses a lead to pull the bear at least 5 blocks away from its cubs, the bear will roar loudly and it will have 50% chance to break apart of the lead, but will then start to attack the player. If that bear chases the player and becomes at least 15 blocks away from its cubs, the bear will quickly sprint towards its cubs even if the player provoked the bear.If a bear is in the middle of catching fish, and the player uses a fishing rod to try and steal the bear's fish, the bear will instantly rush towards the player, the bear will wait 10 seconds for the player to drop the fish that the player stole from the bear and give it back to the bear, if the players gives the fish back to the bear, the bear will walk off back to its fish catching area, if the player does not give the fish back to the bear or runs away, the bear will instantly chase that player to death. If a player moves 20 blocks away from the bear, the bear will instantly cease pursuit and will stop chasing the player. If a player first goes close to a bear and give it a piece of fish or meat, the bear will pick up the fish, and eat it and will also make a calmer sound to the player and it wont attack the player, unless the player attacks the bear at least twice or attacks its cubs, the bear will feel provoked and kill the player. If a brown bear gets really provoked by a player , the bear will aim a powerful blow to the players stomach, and it will deal 10 and a half hearts of damage while roaring as a angrily furious sounds will kill a player in one blow. However, the bear will only perform this attack if all its cubs are killed by a player, a tamed wolf or a skeleton arrow, or if the brown bear was provoked by the same player or mob at least 3 times. Brown Bears will sprint to water if on fire. 'Data Values' Brown bears have entity data associated with them that contain various properties of the mob. Their entity ID is brown_bear. Tags commons to all entities[edit | edit source] Tags commons to all mobs Advancements main article - advancements Issues Issues relating to “Brown Bear” are maintained on the issue tracker. Report issues there. =[edit | edit source]= Trivia *Brown bears don't attack similarly as polar bears attack. *Brown bears are easier to get annoyed than polar bears. *Brown bears have more accuracy than polar bears. Gallery This is the texture tone difference of the polar bear and the brwon bear, both have a good color into it and they are really interesting mobs to meet in minecraft. Category:Browse